


Contentment

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Mrs. Fletcher (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Body Worship, Caretaking, F/M, Hair Washing, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: Julian realized quickly that Eve had to come close to things on her own before she was ready to accept a gentle nudge.
Relationships: Eve Fletcher/Julian Spitzer
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	Contentment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



Julian rolled over, propping himself on his elbow as he looked down at Eve. She was beautiful in the cool midmorning light. She was beautiful even as she opened her mouth wide and scrunched her nose, squeezing her eyes shut as she yawned. He smiled, one corner of his lips quirking up a little higher than the other. 

"Morning," he said quietly. 

"Hey, hi." She pulled the sheet tighter over her chest, more of a nervous movement than an attempt to cover herself. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Mmhm," he intoned. 

He'd only just started staying the night. The first time, Eve fell asleep and pulled at his arm, coaxing him into spooning her. So, he did, and he fell asleep too. After the Brendan incident, Julian thought he was going to have to start over from square one, or worse that it would just be the end. But it wasn't. Julian wasn't sure what they were doing beyond sex, coffee, breakfasts or sometimes sleeping late enough to make it brunch. But he didn't push. Eve, he realized quickly, had to come close to things on her own before she was ready to accept a gentle nudge. 

He twirled a piece of Eve's hair through his fingers thoughtfully. "Do you want me to wash your hair for you?" He knew dealing with showering while in the boot had to be tedious. 

"I…" Eve bit her bottom lip. Surprise and delight and doubt jumbled together in her eyes. 

"Let me," he said gently before kissing her. 

To his delight, Eve did. She sank into the bath he prepared, her leg elevated, and as soon as he began to pour water through her hair, gently running his fingers through it, Julian saw her shoulders begin to relax. She closed her eyes as he worked the shampo into a lather and massaged her scalp. Her hair was thick, and having it in his hands as he worked his fingers against the pressure points in her scalp was a luxury. Every moment she let him care for her, no matter how small, Julian grew even more attracted to her. 

Her face--eyes closed, lips partially open, the little crows feet at the corners of her eyes soft--was radiant. And Julian was content.

**Author's Note:**

> Happiest birthday to you, my friend!


End file.
